putus?
by hikari rin-chan
Summary: Pasangan itu putus? Naruto dan Hinata putus? Kenapa? Bukankah mereka sangat serasi? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai?


**Naruto dan Hinata – putus?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Putus? © Camelia Athena Kharin (hikari rin-chan)**

**Summary :**

Pasangan itu putus? Naruto dan Hinata putus? Kenapa? Bukankah mereka sangat serasi? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai?

.

Cerita ini menurutku agak gaje, dan mungkin lebay serta banyak kesalah dalam penulisan dll. Jadi kritik dan saran di tungguuuuu banget! Hehe selamat membaca^^

.

**Putus?**

Malam biasanya tak segelap ini. Yaa mungkin karna awan mendung masih menyelimuti langit. Nampak seorang gadis berambut indigo berdiri di sebuah taman. Ia tak sendiri, ada seorang pria di hadapannya menatap gadis itu dengan mata sendu. Sudah 15 menit mereka begitu. Saling menatap tanpa berani berucap. Mereka tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Maka dari itu wajah mereka di buat setegar mungkin.

"jadi… apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan… Naruto-kun", ucap gadis itu lengkap dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"beri aku alasan, Hinata", jawab Naruto. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya di telfon?"

"aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu, Hinata… kumohon, kenapa kau harus mengakhiri hubungan kita?". Naruto memegang pundak Hinata, menatap mata gadis itu dalam. Wajah cantik gadis itu membalas tatapan Naruto. tapi tak ada yang bisa gadis itu ucapkan. Ia takut suaranya akan terdengar bergetar.

"Hinata-chan… kita tak perlu berpisah", kata Naruto pelan, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Hinata dan tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu.

Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto yang ada di pundaknya. Menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan tangan lembutnya. Gadis itu menatap setiap goresan indah di wajah Naruto, ia tahu ia takkan melihat Naruto sedekat ini lagi. Tapi tak bisa, ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto. ini sudah menjadi keputusannya.

"maafkan aku Naruto…", Hinata menitikkan airmata. "maafkan aku…"

"apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?", Tanya Naruto pada Hinata seraya menyeka air mata yang sudah terlanjur turun membasahi pipinya. Naruto tak sanggup bila harus berpisah dengan Hinata. Ia tak sanggup bila harus kehilangan gadis yang sangat di cintainya.

_Tidak Naruto, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi ini demi kamu… maafkan aku Naruto-kun._ Jerit Hinata dalam hati, berharap Naruto bisa mendengarnya melalui sorot mata yang kini penuh dengan derai air mata.

"iya Naruto, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi", Hinata berbohong.

Naruto menatap Hinata tak percaya. Hinata menatap Naruto sebentar dan mulai melangkah pergi. pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan segala kenangan manis bersamanya. Kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupa meski Hinata menua. Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, sejak kapan ia mengejar Hinata?

"kumohon Hinata… jangan pergi…" bisik Naruto dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"ini demi kebaikanmu", jawab Hinata pelan

"kau hanya akan membuatku sakit"

"perpisahan memang selalu begini, rasanya memang selalu sakit"

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto. gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Naruto sendu. Apa keputusannya kali ini benar?

"kau menangis Hinata?", Naruto menyeka airmata Hinata.

"kalau kau bilang jangan menangis, aku tidak akan menangis"

"jangan menangis"

"kumohon, jangan lupakan semua kenangan kita", Hinata tersenyum kecil dan lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto. ia tak sanggup lagi untuk tetap berada disana. Ia tak sanggup merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto. ia tak sanggup menahan tangis yang menyesakkan dada.

_Aku juga sakit Naruto-kun_…

.

.

Naruto menatap gadis itu pergi. Membiarkan orang yang paling ia sayangi pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mengapa harus sekarang? Mengapa harus di hari ulangtahunnya? Naruto jatuh terduduk, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menompang berat badannya. Pria itu kembali menitikkan air mata. Sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan. Sesuatu yang hanya ia lakukan ketika ia kehilangan orang yan paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Naruto boleh menangis 'kan? Naruto juga manusia yang lemah sama seperti remaja kebanyakan.

Setelah setengah jam ia melamun di taman, akhirnya angin dingin berhasil mengusir Naruto untuk segera pulang. Langkahnya pelan seakan separuh dari jiwanya lenyap terbawa angin. Ia kira hubungannya dengan Hinata akan terus ada selamanya. Tapi ternyata kini semua berubah. Baru saja tadi bagi Hinata bilang mencintainya, dan sekarang gadis itu bilang sudah tidak ada rasa cinta lagi. Ini aneh. Hinata yang ia kenal tak selabil ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ia harus menyelidikinya.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melewati celah jendela telah berhasi membuka mata sapir Naruto. setelah kejadian semalam, kepala Naruto kini terasa sangat berat. Tapi ia harus tetap sekolah. Ia harus bertemu dengan Hinata dan meminta kejelasan. Persoalannya belum selesai. Naruto masih belum bisa terima bahwa Hinata pergi meninggalkannya.

"heh dobe bang—eh? Kau sudah siap?", ucap seorang pria yang sudh berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"he—sasuke, aku harus segera berangkat, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan!", Naruto berlari keluar kamar melewati sasuke—temannya sejak kecil yang kini tinggal bersama Naruto.

"dasar~", sasuke menatap sikap sahabatnya itu sambil menggigit tomat yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Tadinya sih kalau Naruto belum bangun, tomat itu akan mendarat di wajah Naruto.

Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sekolah. Jam di tangan kiri Naruto masih menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 15 menit ketika ia sampai di sekolah. Tentu saja sekolah masih sepi. Hanya ada segelintir orang rajin yang datang sepagi ini, atau orang yang kebetulan sedang ada piket. Nauto segera masuk ke kelasnya. Kelas itu masih kosong, biasanya Hinata sudah datang jam segini~

.

Naruto menunggu… setengah jam kemudian. Ketika murid sudah berkumpul setengahnya lebih, Hinata tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya.

.

Setengah jam kemudian ketika pelajaran baru saja di mulai, Hinata tak kunjung datang.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, tapi Naruto tetap tak menemukan Hinata sejauh matanya bisa melihat.

.

Hingga akhirnya bel pertanda pulang berdering nyaring, Naruto tak menemukan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak masuk tanpa alasan. Apa Hinata membolos? Tidak mungkin! Hinata terkenal sebagai gadis baik dan rajin, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata. Sepulang sekolah ia pergi kerumah Hinata. Tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban setelah puluhan kali Naruto menekan bel dan meneriakkan nama gadis itu.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, ia menunggu Hinata di sekolah. Tapi gadis itu tetap tak hadir. Sejak ia putus dengan Hinata, Hinata tak menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapan Naruto. entah gadis itu menghindar atau apa, tak ada yang tahu…

_Hinata, kau dimana? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau sakit sampai kau tidak masuk sekolah? Apa karna aku kau tidak ingin sekolah? Hinata… kumohon beri aku kabar…_

.

Setiap hari Naruto menunggu kedatangan Hinata di kelas, pulang sekolah ia selalu mengunjungi Hinata. Tapi itu semua sia-sia. Naruto tidak bisa melihat Hinata. Ia tak bisa mengetahui lagi dimana gadis itu berada. _Apa ini yang dinamakan putus?_

_Hinata, bila kau baca surat ini kau pasti akan mengira aku gila. Yaa… aku memang gila. Aku tak bisa menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku. Terlebih lagi saat aku tak bisa melihatmu sejak kita putus. Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa kan?_

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Naruto dan Hinata putus. Dan Hinata belum juga masuk sekolah. Tapi Naruto tetap menunggu Hinata. Tetap mengunjungi rumah gadis itu. Tetap memasukan pesan lewat celah-celah pintu rumah Hinata

_Hinata, aku benci lagu sedih. Lagu yang kata orang-orang senada dengan hatiku yang penuh dengan rasa sakit karna kau tinggalkan. Bagiku itu hanya akan menbuatku terlihat semakin bodoh, kau berfikir begitu juga kan, Hinata? Aku suka lagu ceria yang dulu sering kita nyanyikan. Dengan begitu aku akan selalu ingat kenangan tentang kita. Itu harapanmu kan Hinata?_

.

Sebulan kemudian, akhirnya surat dari kediaman Hyuuga sampai disekolah. Isi surat itu mengatakan bahwa Hinata tak lagi sekolah disitu.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari keluar dari kelas. Ia tak peduli omelan guru kakashi saat pria berambut kuning jabrik itu pergi seenaknya dari kelasnya. Yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya Hinata. Tidak mungkin… Hinata pindah sekolah? Ia harus segera memastikannya!

Naruto sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Rumah itu terlihat ramai tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ketika Naruto datang kesini. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud masuk tuk sekedar melihat Hinata.

"Naruto ya?", seseorang dari jauh memanggil nama Naruto.

"eh? Neji?", Naruto tersenyum lebar, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan salah satu kelurga Hyuuga.

"ada apa kesini?"

"dimana Hinata? Aku ingin menemuinya"

"Hinata?"

"iya! DIMANA DIA?", suara Naruto meningi ia tidak sabar lagi ingin bertemu dengan Hinata.

"kau tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang"

"kenapa?", nauto bingung, ia melihat wajah Neji yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

"emh, aku bingung harus mulai dari mana"

"katakana saja dimana Hinata sekarang!"

"di rumah sakit"

.

Eh?

.

"DI RUMAH SAKIT KATAMU?!"

.

.

Naruto memandang wajah cantik Hinata yang masih tertutup matanya sejak ia datang. Gadis itu sedang koma. Kata Neji Hinata mengidap kangker hati dan hari ini gadis itu akan menjalani operasi. Jika Hinata tersadar, ia akan segera di bawa keruang operasi.

"Hinata ini aku, Naruto… kau bisa mendengarku?", Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata erat. Tangan yang sedah lama sekali tidak ia genggam. Tangan yang kini terpasang infuse agar pemiliknya tetap bisa hidup.

_Apakah ini alasan Hinata memutuskanku?_

"Hinata gadis yang kuat", ucap Neji tepat di belakang Naruto. Naruto hanya menunduk tanpa bisa membalas kata-kata Neji.

"ia pernah bilang bahwa ia benar-benar mencintaimu. Maka dari itu ia tak ingin memberitahumu tentang penyakitnya. Setelah ia merasa sudah tidak kuat menahan penyakitnya, Hinata memutuskanmu. Ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Ia hanya ingin kau bahagia tanpa harus terbebani oleh penyakitnya", jelas Neji mewakili Hinata yang kini masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Naruto menitikkan ar mata penyesalan. Menyesal kenapa baru hari ini ia tahu penderitan Hinata. Ternyata selama ini Hinata berjuang melawan penyakitnya demi Naruto.

"ma-maafkan aku Hinata…", kata Naruto pelan sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"na-Naruto?", ucap Hinata pelan. Eh? Hinata?

"Hinata?! Kau sudah sadar?!", Naruto menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum bahagia. Hinata sudah sadar.

"naru—to? Apa benar itu kau?". Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut. Merasakan kembali hangatnya tubuh Naruto setelah beberapa lama ia tak bisa beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya.

"iya Hinata, ini aku", Naruto mengusap tangan Hinata yang ada dipipinya.

"ke-kenapa kau bi—sa ada disini?"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit, Hinata?", Tanya Naruto khawatir. Memandang gadis yang kini lebih kurus dari terakhir ia lihat.

"maaf, tapi sekarang nona Hyuuga harus segera di bawa ke ruang operasi", seorang dokter bersama beberapa dokter datang dan segera membawa pergi Hinata. Membawa Hinata keruang operasi. Naruto mengikuti mereka. Tepat sebelum Hinata masuk ke pintu ruang operasi, mereka berhenti.

"Naruto-kun"

"iya?"

"a-aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu", Hinata menutup matanya dan masuk keruang operasi.

_Kau tidak akan menangis ketika ku bilang jangan menangis. Itu artinya kau akan kuat ketika ku bilang kau kuat. Dan kau tidak akan pergi ketika ku bilang jangan pergi, ia 'kan Hinata?_

_Maka dari itu aku akan selalu mengatakan.._

"kau kuat Hinata! Jangan pergi!"

.

.

Hari cerah sepulang sekolah seperti biasanya, pria itu kembali mengunjungi rumah sakit. Sambil membawa beberapa tangkai bunga lavender, ia memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang pasti ia kunjungi setiap harinya. Ruang rawat Hinata…

"Naruto-kun?", Hinata tersenyum ketika pria itu datang membawakannya beberapa tangkai bunga kesukaannya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, _Hime?"_, Naruto duduk d sebelah ranjang Hinata setelah pria itu menyimpan bunga yang ia bawa di dalam vas.

"aku sudah bisa berjalan, walau masih menggunakan tongkat", Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto.

"kau kuat Hinata"

"umm…", pipi hiata memerah mendengar pujian Naruto.

"itu artinya kita tidak putus kan. Hinata?"

.

Hinata menatap Naruto sesaat. Begitupun Naruto. tak berucap, membiarkan waktu terasa milik mereka untuk sesaat

.

Hinata memeluk Naruto dan menggeleng pelan mewakili kata tidak. Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Yaa… pada akhirnya cinta yang mengobati segalanya. Cinta yang mengobati rindu, sakit, khawatir dan segala keresahan yang Naruto rasakan saat Hinata tidak ada. Ini semua karna cinta…

**-Owari-**


End file.
